What if
by Arlyranna Amaryllis Heartfilia
Summary: What if Bella was the Vampire and the Cullens were the Humans? Bella/Jasper Pairing


**Hi Peoples of the Fanfiction World. I've read hundreds of fanfiction stories and I've decided to try and write my own.**

**This is my First story so good luck to me! (See what I did there? St. Patrick's Day...haha)**

**...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

Hi...I Guess.

My Name is Isabella Lyra Amaryllis DiAngelo...I know, it's outrageously long and unnecessary, but still what my parents named me. I was born on May 4th, 1837 in Mystic Falls, Virginia and I have been moving around a lot since then. I have curly brown-ish Black hair that turned a bit red-ish under the sunlight, I have flawless pale skin, and I currently have chocolate brown eyes.

My father was named Antonio Giovanni DiAngelo and as you can tell, he is clearly Italian. He grew up in Venice, Italy during the early 1800s and later moved to the United States during the 1820s. There, he moved to Mystic Falls and found my mom, fell in love, got married, and had me.

On the other hand, my mother was named Lyra Aryanna De Luca after her mother, Aryanna De Luca, and the constellation. She grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia during the early 1800s after her parents have moved there from Rome in the 1790s. After a few years, she met my father and fell in love.

You must be wondering what I doing in the 2000s? Well, one tiny little detail that I might have forgotten *cough*deliberately left out*cough* was that both my parents were vampires.

Now you must be saying that it's impossible to have two vampires procreate...well, things just happen.

My father was actually turned into a cold one when he was 19 in Venice and since he didn't want his family to find out, he packed up his money and supplies, hopped onto a ship, and sailed to America and decided to settle down in Mystic Falls where he thought that he could have a peaceful life.

My mother was a NightWalker and was turned into one when she was also 19. When a newly turned vampire and fed on her draining most of her blood and leaving her to die, another one came and took pity on her and fed her his blood and snapped her neck. She woke up disorientated and craving for blood. Her sire explained to her what had happened, told her about the life as a vampire, gave her a blue lapiz ring, and then left.

When my parents met each other, they fell in love instantly and one year afterwards, they were married. Despite the vampire hunts that were still going on in Mystic Falls at that time, they still decided to stay.

One day, my mother helped a witch who in returned granted her a gift, and that gift was me. My parents was so surpised when they found out that she was pregnant and couldn't wait for me to born.

When I was born, they found out I was half cold one, half nightwalker. My skin was impenetrable, I was immortal, and I could still compel people, but i still had blood, heat, and emotions. I later found out that I was a shield, meaning that I could protect myself from mind attacks and sometimes some physical attack. I also had the ability to change my eye color and to control elements such as fire, water, earth, etc.

My mother was the first one to die, she was captured in one of the vampire hunts and was staked in the 1850s. At that time, I was about 17 to 18 and I fell into a slight depression. Then, my father decided that we were going to move and we decided on Cleveland, Ohio. We stayed there fro 5 years until people started to get suspicious about why we weren't aging, then we left again. We jumped from city to city and evetually decided to move to Italy and we stayed there for another 20 years, visiting cities such as Venice and Rome to visit my parents' old homes and other cities such as Genoa and Naples. Then, we moved around to countries such as France, England, and even Canada. We picked up on a few languages on the way and learned about different cultures and lifestyles.

But one day, while hunting in Washington, we were attacked by giant wolves and I had to watch my father getting ripped apart by these horse sized wolves, I was lucky to get away unscathed. I grieved for my father for 5 years until I finally decided to take control of my life and be independent. I moved back to Mystic Falls in 1910 and met another nightwalker by the name of Stefan Salvatore and we became friends. We shared our life stories and basically became best friends after that.

But, one day, the day that changed my life, was the day I decided to move to rainy Forks, Washington on August 4, 2007.

**...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

**So...My First Chapter officially posted!**

**I probably have some grammar and spelling errors here and there so just try to ignore them..**

**I'm sorry, I had to include Lyra, Amaryllis, and DiAngelo because I just love those. Lyra as in the Constellation, Amaryllis just because I love that name, and DiAngelo because it means The Angel.**

**I'll try and update soon!**


End file.
